1. Field of Invention
The subject of the present invention is a chuck to equip a rotary machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a chuck intended to equip a drill.
Chucks generally encountered comprise a body intended to be fixed to a drive shaft of the machine, in which there are mounted several jaws which slide in bores converging forward and which each have an outwardly facing threaded part, a sleeve being pivotably mounted on the body and having an interior wall which collaborates with a nut itself engaged with the threaded exterior part of the jaws.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of such a chuck is described in particular in document EP-618 029 in the name of the Applicant Company.
Chucks of the aforesaid type have the advantage of allowing a tool to be clamped without the need to use a key, while at the same time avoiding unwanted opening of the chuck during, in particular, hammer-drilling. Even though these chucks are entirely satisfactory as far as their operation is concerned, they do have the disadvantage of containing a great many constituent parts. They are therefore of high cost and require several assembly operations.